


To Sleep, Perchance to Dream

by unicornsandbutane



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Self-Esteem Issues, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornsandbutane/pseuds/unicornsandbutane
Summary: Kylo is too self-conscious to get off in front of Hux. Hux thinks maybe if Kylo was /un/conscious, they could circumvent that.Requested by Seluvia!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seluvia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seluvia/gifts).



"Don't look at me!"

Kylo always covered his face, always hid in his hair, hated getting all the way undressed. He'd push his face into the pillows and tell Hux to do what he wanted. His body was hot and tight and willing, and Hux gave it his best, but Kylo rarely came while Hux was watching. He'd be hard and aching, dripping into the sheets, but once Hux had finished, Kylo would duck into the 'fresher and stroke himself to completion behind a closed door.

"Don't look, don't look!" he'd say, on the rare occasion he'd let Hux fuck him on his back instead of on all fours. He'd pull a pillow over his face, and if Hux pulled it away, he'd go soft.

"Why won't you let me look at you?" Hux asked, but only got a silent shrug from Kylo. "You don't have to do this, you know," he said, sliding away from Kylo to sit cross-legged in the tumble of sheets. "You don't have to do any of this if you don't want to. I certainly hope you're not just doing this because /I/ want to."

Kylo peered at him through the tangle of his hair. His lips twitched but he said nothing.

"I don't understand, Kylo. I don't want to feel like I'm taking advantage."

At that, Kylo scoffed. "You couldn't if you tried."

"Well then, tell me what the issue is! Tell me why I can't make you come!"

"You do!" Kylo's fists curled in the blankets. "You always do. When I... When I touch myself, I think of you. I think of your hands on me. I know it's selfish but--"

"Selfish? Kylo what are you talking about? I want to do this /with/ you!" Hux leaned towards the man curling into himself, but Kylo flinched away.

"I don't know why you want that," Kylo muttered, and Hux felt his blood chill. "I'm thankful. You could have someone else. Anyone else. Better looking. Anyone. So. I should be thankful. Right?"

He looked so sullen, and Hux suddenly realized what this was all about.

"Kylo. I have an idea." Hux was skilled at finding practical solutions for complicated problems, but he wasn't sure how well this particular suggestion would be received. Still, he schooled his face into a neutral mask, and waited for Kylo to acknowledge him.

The man barely looked at him, but nodded anyway.

"I'd like to see if I can bring you to climax... as you sleep."

That got Kylo to look up. "Why?"

"You're self-conscious. Perhaps if you... /weren't/ conscious, you wouldn't stop yourself."

Kylo's pupils widened, and he licked his lips. "Well." He fidgeted with the sheets. "But why would you want to see that? I probably make a stupid face..."

"Just trust me, will you?" He didn't want to have Kylo spiral into self-doubt. That usually led to destruction of his ship, and also, made Kylo feel bad. Hux, distressingly, had grown less tolerant of seeing Kylo in pain. "We can try it tomorrow, after delta shift," he said, reaching for a cigarra. Kylo shifted about, looking like a venomous reptile sizing up prey.

"What if I wake up?" he asked, and Hux exhaled a plume of smoke, trying to look casual.

"Then we shall try it differently," he replied. Kylo stared at him for a long moment, and then nodded. He rolled out of the bed and began gathering his things.

"Would you like to make use of the refresher?" Hux asked, as Kylo collected his cowl from the foot of the bed. "I notice you haven't finished."

Kylo shook his head. "I'll wait. Until tomorrow." He wrapped his cowl around his neck, pulled his hair out from underneath it. "It might. Make it better."

Hux's skin flushed hot at the thought of Kylo being willing to give in like this, wanting it badly enough to try to get past his reservations. He reached out for the man's hand, before Kylo got his gloves on, stroked a thumb over his knuckles.

"Tomorrow, then," he said. Kylo nodded, and hastily stalked out of the room.

Hux wanted to be prepared, but there wasn't anything he could think of to get ready. He was fairly sure a warm glass of milk would only earn Kylo's derision. What if the man was too nervous to fall asleep at all? He supposed he would just have to wait and see.

He barely saw Kylo at all, throughout his shift, but overheard that the man had spent most of the day cycle in one of the training rooms, brutally working through all of the machines, running an unknown number of laps, battling a training droid at top speed. Even for him, the number of hours he'd spent punishing his body with gratuitous exercise was excessive, and Hux had to think this behaviour had something to do with their plans. Either Kylo was trying to wear himself out so he'd get to sleep easier, or, he was nervous and attempting to distract himself. Whichever it was, Hux's heart thudded in his chest to think of it, and, he could admit he was somewhat impatient for the end of his shift.

He took his evening meal in the officer's mess, which was somewhat unusual for him, but provided him with a necessary distraction. He wasn't even hungry, really, but he needed something to pass the time, something to while away the hours until it was an appropriate time to sleep. Well, for Kylo to sleep, anyway. Hux wasn’t sure when he’d get the chance, if he had his way. 

Finally, having had enough of pushing food around on his plate, having wasted time wandering the halls (not aimlessly, no, just… checking up on things, as was his way), having stared out of his second-favourite viewport for as long as he could stand to do so, he began a circuitous trip back to his quarters. He flipped his comm over and over, debating when, exactly to contact Kylo. Should he do so immediately, and meet him there, or wait until he was in his rooms so as to have time to undress, perhaps pour them a drink? 

He deliberated all the way to his door, and then it was a moot point, and he sent a short comm to Kylo almost the moment he crossed the threshhold. 

//I’m in my quarters// it said. He had only moments to wait before Kylo replied, equally tersely: //Okay.//

Hux resisted the urge to pace, busied himself with pouring out a finger or two of brandy for each of them. Perhaps the alcohol would help Kylo get to sleep? 

Kylo arrived quickly, but lingered near the door after it had closed behind him. Hux pressed a tumbler into his hands to distract him, and carried his own over to his wide couch set before a low table. He crossed his legs at the knee, and waited. 

Carefully, Kylo made his way over, lifted off his helmet, set it on the table. His hair was damp underneath; he must have showered after his marathon training session. He shakes a wet lock out of his eyes, lets their potent stare hang heavy on Hux where he sat. Hux patted the cushions, and felt ridiculous, but was gratified to see the way Kylo edged around the table to fold onto the sofa. 

“Do you still want to do this?” Hux asked, his tone light. He refused to hide behind his glass. He’d face this head-on. 

Kylo nodded, but didn’t look at Hux, instead opting to throw his drink back in one long, burning gulp. 

“Hux,” he said, low and sudden, “I’m tired.” 

Hux licked his lips, and thought about how improbable it was that his blood would be set to rushing by those words. He finished his drink, and stood to head towards the bedroom, but Kylo stopped him with a raised hand. 

“It would be easier for me to sleep if you weren’t watching me. I realise this means exiling you from your own bed, but if this is, indeed something you wish to do…” 

Hux shook his head and made his way over to the small desk he kept in his reception room. 

“I’ll just catch up on a few things, then,” he said easing into his chair and pouring a smaller drink for himself. As he flicked through notifications on his data pad, Kylo dawdled a moment, before slinking off into the bedroom. 

Hux didn’t know how he’d gauge if the man had fallen asleep yet, or what state he’d find him in when he got there. Would Kylo strip for him? Or, would he be forced to slip Kylo out of his ridiculous clothes as well, all the while attempting not to wake him? He tried to put it out of his mind, tried to concentrate on the words in front of him on the screen, but it was a struggle to lose himself in his work, as he usually could. 

After everything they’d been through— well, everything Kylo had been through, apparently— Hux was astonished Kylo would agree to this so easily. Either, he was extremely sexually frustrated and tired of finishing by his own hand, or, some part of him really wanted to believe Hux, really wanted to feel it from him, wanted to feel the pleasure and the care he’d promised. It made heat pool low in his gut, to think of it, to think that Kylo would give in to him like that, that he would allow himself to be vulnerable like that, asleep, unguarded, for the purpose of being teased to orgasm… Hux unbuttoned his collar, and checked the time. 

He allowed a standard hour to pass in this way, before standing from his chair, stretching, and stripping off his boots and tunic. Then, he couldn’t delay any longer, and he quietly made his way into his bedroom. 

Kylo was asleep on the bed, his curls spilled over the pillow. The sheet was pulled down to his midsection, and his chest was bare. Hux longed to see him, just before waking for the first shift, his cock proudly tenting the bedclothes. He licked his lips again, a nervous habit, and padded over to the bed. With a remote on the nightstand, he turned up the heat in the room, so Kylo wouldn’t miss the blanket when he slowly, every so slowly, drew the blanket down and off of him. Ah! Gorgeous creature, he was naked under the sheets, his legs slightly splayed, his thick cock soft against his thigh. Hux ached to suck him, to feel Kylo’s cock harden on his tongue, but would the sudden wet heat wake him? Hux couldn’t chance it. He trailed one finger up Kylo’s ribs instead, and Kylo barely shifted. 

Perfect.

He slid his hand down from just under the ribs, over the ridges of Kylo’s abdomen, and Kylo whispered a short moan and Hux got so hard so fast he had to close his eyes and breathe very slowly through his nose. He had to be very careful when he put his other hand on Kylo’s warm, smooth skin, traced scars, slid both hands up to Kylo’s chest to thumb gently at his nipples and listen to the gentle intake of breath. Kylo’s head turned on the pillow and a soft smile turned the corners of his lips and he was everything Hux had wanted. 

Soon, Hux could barely control himself, running his palms softly up and down Kylo’s thighs, thumbs along the sensitive inner surface. Kylo spread his legs in his sleep, and Hux had to bite his lip to remain silent. Finally, he reached up and delicately brushed Kylo’s hair away from his face, so he could see him, see every shifting emotion as it played out. Still, Kylo didn’t stir, his breathing rhythmic and even, his eyelashes fluttering with some untroubling dream. 

When Hux mapped Kylo’s body again, from his collarbones to his hips, he began drawing his hands closer and closer to Kylo’s cock. He trailed teasing fingers into the creases of his thighs, brushed the back of his fingers over his balls, stroked down the line of hair from his navel to Kylo’s base. 

Kylo mumbled something in his sleep, and spread his legs wider as his cock began to rise. Hux wondered what kind of dream he was inflicting on the man. He ran one fingertip down Kylo’s thickening cock, base to tip, watched it twitch in response, and had to swallow thickly for how his mouth watered. Kylo had never let him, had never allowed Hux to suck him, despite his frequent offers. Maybe after this exercise, Kylo would relax enough for it. 

The rubbed the backs of two fingers along the underside until it stood out from his body, gorgeous and slightly curved, and then Hux stood back a moment, to look at Kylo, every inch of him. He didn’t know who had made Kylo so self-conscious, so certain of his inadequacies, that he felt he had to hide all of this away. Stars, he was… ‘beautiful’ wasn’t the right word, not really. It didn’t encompass all of Kylo’s hard edges, the lines of his scars, the swell of his muscles. Hux would have to think on it, find a word that accurately described every part of Kylo, from the tangle of his hair to the arch of his feet. But first…

He sucked two fingers into his own mouth, made them wet, and touched them to Kylo’s tip, stroked them down the head and under it, into the little notch beneath. Kylo sighed, and pressed his lips together, and his hips hitched toward the touch. When Hux wrapped fingers (gently, gently) around him, and stroked upward, Kylo let out a thin whine, and rubbed his face against the pillow. Up, down, up, and then a careful thumb against the slit, and Kylo’s breath came faster, heavier in his throat. His chest rose and fell more rapidly and Hux soothed him with a soft touch along his side. Kylo continued to mumble.

It was all nonsense, but the pitch of it grew more and more desperate. Kylo’s cock had begun to leak, slicking Hux’s fingers as they played against his tip. At that point, Hux couldn’t resist anymore. 

Deftly, he slid into the bed, and, moving inch by inch, crawled into the space between Kylo’s spread legs. He smoothed one hand up the soft line of an inner thigh, just to ease Kylo into the touch, just so he wouldn’t be shocked out of sleep when Hux’s tongue touched the tip of his cock. 

Hux couldn’t give Kylo his whole mouth, not yet, but he could lick into his slit and taste his precome, could slide his tongue down to the base and back up again, could lap at Kylo’s heavy balls and make him gasp and moan, voice rough with sleep. He could tell Kylo was getting close, wished he could speak to him, wished he could tell Kylo how long he’d been waiting for this, how many times he’d listened as Kylo stroked himself off in the refresher, imagined him, leaned up against the door with Hux’s come leaking out of his ass, his fist moving furiously over his cock and his head thrown back. Hux drew back up to the tip, wrapped his lips around it, flickered his tongue against it, and watched Kylo’s face.

He watched it happen. He watched Kylo’s brows draw together, watched his lips part and tremble, the harsh intake of breath, the twitch of his nose, and then a low, hoarse cry, the one Hux had heard so many times through the door, and his mouth filled with Kylo’s release. He swallowed, pulse after pulse coating his tongue, and with each one, Kylo uttered another gasping moan, and Hux thought he might come in his pants. Then, Kylo’s lips turned up again, as he relaxed, a satisfied sigh ghosting out of him, and he mumbled something like, “mm, yeah,” as he rubbed his face against the pillow again. Then, Hux /did/ come in his pants, and nearly choked as he shook.

“/Fuck,/” he muttered, as he flooded his shorts, the come sticking to him and reminding him of how badly he’d wanted this, that he could come completely untouched, just from seeing Kylo /smile/ after orgasm. “/Fuck!/” he rasped again, as Kylo whined at the loss of Hux’s mouth. 

Stupidly, that’s what woke Kylo up. He snuffled, groaned, and then sat bolt upright, his cock not even fully soft yet. 

“Hux!” he yelped, before schooling his features again. He looked down, at his softening cock, at Hux, flushed and panting between his knees. “Did I… did you?” he asked, fuzzy from sleep and incapable of stringing the right words together. 

“Yes,” Hux answered. The come was cooling in his shorts and he winced at it. 

“Was it…” Kylo’s fingers twitched like he wanted to cover himself, but he managed to resist. Hux pressed the side of his face into Kylo’s inner thigh, turned slightly to kiss him there. 

“Can you see it in my mind?” He didn’t know if it would work, but he wanted to make Kylo understand. Kylo hesitated, fingers tensing in the sheets. He took a deep breath and lifted his head, looking as though preparing for battle. 

“I can try.”

Hux leaned forward, and let Kylo’s hand cup his head, brought the image of Kylo at the moment of orgasm to his mind, and that blissful smile after, the satisfied mumble that had brought Hux off. He couldn’t do anything about the way it aroused him, even so soon after he’d finished. He couldn’t help that Kylo would almost certainly feel that, taste it in this thoughts. He felt it the moment Kylo’s mind touched his, saw the way Kylo’s eyes widened. It made him look again at the scar across Kylo’s face, reminded him of the others that littered his body. Without them, Kylo /would/ be simply beautiful. But with them— Hux’s eyes roamed down Kylo’s body again before he could stop himself— he outwardly displayed his power. 

The twitch of Kylo’s eyebrows when Hux dragged his eyes back up to the man’s face made Hux realise with a start that Kylo saw all of that, saw him tracing the bowcaster scar with his eyes and imagining running his tongue over it, thinking of the immense strength Kylo must have had to take a hit like that and keep fighting. He must have seen how those feelings tangled with Hux’s attraction to him, rather than just that ecstatic moment Hux had intended to show him. Hux stumbled back on the bed, and the connection was broken.

“You think I’m dangerous,” Kylo said, breaking the silence as well. 

“You are dangerous.” Hux moved just slightly closer. 

“I know. But you think so, and it doesn’t deter you. It excites you. You… you like my face. And my body. Not just because I’m powerful.” 

“No, not just because of that.” Hux wished he was lying beside Kylo, instead of sitting before him. He wanted to stroke his hands over Kylo’s skin again.

“You think I’m good to look at.”

“Can I ever convince you of it?” One of Hux’s hands moved just a bit on the bed, as if he were merely getting more comfortable, but it brought his knuckles up against Kylo’s ankle, and he revelled in just that little touch. 

 

“I don’t know,” Kylo answered. He sighed, and looked at his hands. “But. I think we could—” He clenched his fists. “I want to feel it again, Hux. I want to climax with you. Even if it means you see me.”

“Kylo, please,” Hux answered, placing his hand on Kylo’s knee. “You know precisely what seeing you, /stars/, with that look on your face… You know what it did to me.”

Kylo nodded, but his expression was still troubled. 

“What is it?” Hux asked, trying to quell the part of him that wanted to go again, the heat that pooled in his gut every time he thought of that small smile while Kylo murmured “mm, yeah” under his breath. 

“I want to do it when I’m awake. I want to remember it.” 

Then it was Hux’s turn to smile. 

“Does right now suit you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Ay, there’s the /rub/ indeed! I dunno why I wanted to make Shakespeare puns. Totally unrelated to the subject matter, really. This is my first foray into somnophilia so I hope I did it right??


End file.
